Cheated
by animefreak469
Summary: Sequel to Cheater. In which Courtney tells Gwen Trent has cheated on her. two-shot. GwenxTrent, one-sided Trentx?, & mentions of BethxCody
1. cheated

HEY GUYS

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER TDI FANFIC! Yep, I really enjoyed writing "cheater", so I decided to write another TDI fic, this time a two-shot & kind of a sequel. Anyway, enjoy**

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

"Talking"

"T-Trent would NEVER cheat on me!" Gwen yelled to the ex CIT.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I saw him with my own 2 eyes making out with her." Courtney tried to explain, but Gwen just glared at her.

"Yeah right; you're just trying to get back at me for psyching you out when you had to jump into the green jello. Besides you're probably ALSO trying to get our team to turn against each other! WELL IT WON'T WORK!" And with that, Gwen stomped away from the brown haired Bass. But even though Gwen said that, she knew deep down what Courtney was telling her was true. Trent had always looked at other girls, so she wouldn't be shocked. But most of Gwen's mind still believed Courtney was lying. _'I'll just have to find out myself.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"CHRIS!" Gwen yelled running up to the torturous host.

Chris looked away from the files he was going through to see the goth girl. "Gewn, you still have 6 days until the next new challenge…"

But Gwen pulled Chris towards him by his collar. "Listen MacClean, I need access to the security room NOW!"

"I can't give you guy's access to the security room?! You might delete some of our best footage!"

"You mean like me taking a shower." Gwen said, recalling the camera guys peeking into the girl's locker room while she was showering the other day.

"Hey, you signed a contract. We can put anything we want into the show." Chris said & walked away from the angry Gopher.

Gwen was fuming. "That guy…! If Chris won't let me look at the footage, I'll just have to sneak into Chef's cabin!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duncan was staking out Chef's cabin like he did every night. Since someone sneaked in their almost every night for something or other, it was fun to help them & get that rush he gets whenever he does something bad. Then he spotted someone coming down the path, hiding behind every tree that lined it. Duncan squinted his eyes to try to spot the person in the dark. When he saw black & blue all over the trespasser, he only had one thought. _'I was wondering when she would try to sneak in.'_

"What are you doing here, sweetie."

Gwen cringed when she heard that voice. Of all people to find her why HIM! "I should ask you the same question."

"Just taking a walk."

"At 3 A.M."

"I like to take late evening strolls."

"Cut the crap, tell me the truth."

"Waiting behind the bushes for someone to come."

"…No comment."

"Now why are YOU here?"

"T-trying to delete some footage."

"Your stutter tells me you're lying."

Gwen cursed under her breath. She knew she wouldn't get Duncan off her back until she told the truth. "…Trying to see who Trent kissed the other night."

Duncan simply raised half his Unibrow. "Trent kissed someone besides you?"

"Yeah, whatever, I don't have time for 20 questions."

"So how are you going to get in?"

Gwen blinked. In all her anger & nervousness, she forgot to make a plan. "Uh…"

Duncan smirked. _'Maybe I should try & get something out of her…'_ "I'll help ya, but it'll cost you."

Gwen sighed. "What do you want?"

"You have to tell me your deepest darkest secret."

Gwen glared at the punk. "Why do you want to know that?!"

"Just tell me."

"Fine. Istillwatchbarney."

Duncan busted out laughing. It continued for about 2 ½ minutes.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?!"

"(Snicker) y-yeah." & Duncan threw the grappling hook up to the roof. He & Gwen climbed up the rope, Gwen quietly complaining about getting rope burn while climbing.

"Um Duncan, why is there A HOLE in Chef's roof?!"

"Uh…no reason." Duncan lied. He then proceeded to attach a rope to one of the beamers & slide down, followed by Gwen. They started tiptoeing to the other side of the room.

"HEY YOU!" Duncan & Gwen stopped in their tracks, beads of sweat dripping down their nervous faces.

'_Did Chef wake up?'_

"RETURN MY TACO OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The two campers sighed in relief & continued to make it to the door to the other side of the room.

"One second…" Duncan said while hacking into the system. "I'm in! Now, where was it again?"

"Last night, by the lake."

Duncan looked at last night's footage until he reached 12:34; Trent was their tapping his foot impatiently. Then SHE came. Her chocolate locks up in her usual ponytail. Her braces gleaming in the moonlight, & behind her big glasses, you could see a look of confusion as she walked up to Trent.

"_Trent?" Beth asked._

"Turn it up!" Gwen whispered-yelled at Duncan.

"_Ah, my beautiful Beth." Trent said to the nerd in a very romantic voice._

"_Trent, I thought you liked Gwen." Beth asked confused._

"_No, it is YOU who I love. Gwen was just a tool to keep appearances up." _Gwen closed her fists tightly after hearing this.

"_I'm sorry Trent, but I like Co-"But Beth's sentence was cut off with a kiss. Beth struggled & eventually pulled away from the handsome Gopher. Her eyes had a mixture of horror & disgust in them. She ran as fast as she could back to the girl's cabin._

The video turned to static as Duncan turned it off. But even Duncan was scared at the look Gwen was giving to the monitor. It was one of pure hatred. Her eyes were narrowed into an indescribable look, Her fists were clenched so hard, Gwen's nails dug into her skin causing her to bleed, her lip was also bleeding from her teeth digging into her blue lipstick like it was stuck their, & Duncan could swear he saw a purple aura surrounding angry Goth's entire body. Gwen just muttered 3 words.

"He will pay…!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Trent smirked while watching Beth run away. His mission was accomplished, he had kissed her, & someone was watching. When Courtney closed her blinds, Trent started walking to Chris's cabin._

_Trent looked every which way to make sure no one had followed him. When he saw no one but a squirrel, he knocked lightly on Chris's door. Chris answered in a baby blue robe, smirking evilly._

"_Mission accomplished." _

"_Good job Bernard, this will certainly bring in some more viewers." _

**CHRIS YOU MEANIE!! LE GASP! WILL GWEN FIND OUT THAT IT'S ALL A HOAX?? YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME! REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	2. revenge

**(Hides from GwenxTrent fans) I know the last chapter sounded anti GxT, & I'm sorry! But if you couldn't figure it out, it wasn't really Trent who kissed Beth; it was an intern (Bernard). Ok now that I got that out of the way, on with chapter 2!**

Trent's head met the bottom of the top bunk like every morning. "Ow." He said while rubbing his scalp. Trent sat up still rubbing his scalp when he noticed something fall on to the floor. It was a letter, & by the looks of the handwriting Gwen had sent it. It read:

_Trent,_

_Meet me by the dock of shame at noon_

_Gwen._

Trent thought for a second what the note meant. _'Maybe she wants to go swimming. Better put on a suit under my clothes.'_ & Trent proceeds to get dressed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gwen moved her hands up & down near her body, trying to calm herself down. _'I got to act nice at first; it won't be that much of a payback but it'll suffice for now.' _Thinking that calmed Gwen down a little, just in time to see Trent walking down the dock waving. "Hi Trent." Gwen said smiling, twitching slightly.

(Meanwhile…)

Beth was still in shock of what Trent did the night before. How could he kiss her?! But what was even weirder, is Trent looked a lot paler then usual. & did his whole face get rearranged?! It all seemed like a crazy dream to the confused gopher, but she knew it wasn't. Beth rubbed her hands on her head, trying to get last night out of her mind. But just then, the cabin door creaked open, & in came the boy of her dreams. "C-Cody? What are you doing in the girls' cabin?!"

"I needed to talk to you Beth."

Beth's heart pounded. _'Maybe…' _"What about?"

"You & Trent last night."

'_HE SAW THAT?! Wait, maybe he's jealous!' _Beth thought excitedly. "What about that?"

(G&T)

"Hi Trent."

"Hey Gwen, you told me to meet you here?"

"Yeah I wanted to give you something, close your eyes, & pucker up."

& Trent did as he was told; he had been waiting a long time for this. But instead of Gwen meeting him with a kiss, she met Trent with a punch in the face, which concluded with Trent falling into the lake. "Gwen, that was not cool!"

"Consider that payback!"

"For what?!"

"YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH BETH!!"

(B&C)

"What about that?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU KNOW GWEN & TRENT ARE DATING!?"

Beth's hopes were crushed by Cody's response. She thought if he was jealous, she could play hard to get, but now that she knew he didn't like her, she decided to tell the truth. "I didn't kiss Trent, Cody, HE kissed ME."

Cody was confused. Trent LOVED Gwen. He would NEVER cheat on Gwen, if he did; Cody would teach Trent a lesson that he would never forget (like he's capable of it). But Beth sounded like she was telling the truth…

"But their was something weird about the whole thing. Trent was not acting like himself, & he looked totally different."

Beth & Cody thought for a moment, and then almost like it was planed, they both shouted at the same time…

"CHRIS!"

(G&T)

"YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH BETH!!"

Trent was plain flat out confused. Why would he cheat on his dream girl & with BETH for that matter? "Gwen, I would NEVER & I mean NEVER cheat on you." Trent said with the most serious face he had ever put on.

Gwen looked at Trent, looked REALLY hard. But their was no fault with the seriousness Trent was showing. "B-but that's impossible?! I-I saw it with my own 2 eyes on the security monitors!"

"Did you ever think someone was trying to get revenge on you?"

Only one person came to Gwen's mind when she heard this. "HEATHER!"

(B&C)

"CHRIS!"

"It was probably another one of his dirty tricks to get more viewers!" Beth stated.

"Do you think Chris paid Trent to kiss you?"

"No, because the person from last night didn't look ANYTHING like Trent!"

Cody thought for a minute, & then came up with an idea. "I know how to find out."

(G&T)

"Ok, Heather should be returning at exactly 4:00 from her afternoon swim, get ready," Gwen said, looking at her watch that read 3:58. She & Trent were in the girl's cabin, waiting for Heather to get back to take their revenge. Then, right on time, Heather entered the cabin.

"Trent, what ar-MMMMM!" Heather screamed as Trent clamped his hand over her mouth. They then tied her to one of the poles supporting a bunk bead. Gwen placed duck tape over Heather's mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Hey Heather." Gwen said mockingly, with an evil smirk. "I hope you don't mind if we borrow the rest of your beauty products." Gwen said, while squirting all of Heather's makeup, lotion, shampoo's, & conditioner into a bowl. Heather desperately tried to break free & save her makeup & such, but her ropes kept her bound. A single tear slid down the popular girl's cheek.

'_This revenge is most certainly going to be sweet.'_

(B&C)

Beth & Cody stood on their knees behind a bush surrounding Chris's cabin. They could hear Chef, Chris, & two unknown voice's laughing.

'_I wonder who those two other voices belong to.'_ Beth thought.

"Beth, lift your head in 3, 2, 1…" And both Beth & Cody lifted their heads from behind the bush, looking into the cabin.

Beth gasped when she saw one of the people. "That's the guy from last night!" Beth whispered to Cody, while pointing to one of the interns. He certainly did look a lot like Trent, Green eyes, long black hair, & his voice was exact! But he was a lot paler, & his face looked totally different.

"THAT WAS GENIUS BERNARD!" Chris said while laughing.

"You're the genius man! You thought of the plan!"

"I guess I am a genius, aren't I?"

"Yeah, couple feuds always bring more viewers." Said another intern who looked a lot like Noah.

"Do you think they have interns that look like all of us?" Beth asked Cody.

"It sure looks that way. Beth, start recording the conversation."

Beth flicked the record button on on her camera & aimed it at the people inside the cabin.

'_Don't worry Gwen; I'll solve this mystery for you.'_

(G&T)

Heather thought all they were going to do was waste all her beauty supplies, but she was wrong.

"All gone!" Gwen said smiling. She then put the bowl right in front of Heather's face, so she could see all her wasted treasures. "Now how about we add more the mixture."

Heather stared in horror. Gwen & Trent were pouring raw sewage, live worms, & worst of all, CHEF'S COOKING into the mixture of pamper materials. But that wasn't as nearly as scary as the evil smile Gwen had on her face, it was like the devil had possessed her.

"I hope you enjoy your conditioning."

(B&C)

"Hey, do you think the kids will find out?" the Noah looking intern asked Chris.

"Relax Jerry, they're just stupid teenagers, they won't even think twice."

Jerry rolled his eyes. Having the same brain capacity as Noah, he knew the campers weren't just "stupid teenagers". Chris was going to regret this.

Beth & Cody had gotten all they needed. Chris had actually admitted earlier that he had put an intern that looked like Trent up to the task. Beth & Cody were getting out of the bushes when…

"OW!"

…Cody scraped himself on a twig.

(G&T)

"I hope you enjoy your conditioning." Gwen said evilly, putting the disgusting mixture on her hands & rubbed it in Heathers hair. Heather screamed a muffled scream as Gwen smushed the horrible combination all around her hair. "What's this?" Gwen said noticing something on her hand that wasn't liquid. Gwen stared in shock but then smiled even more evil then before, for what lay in her hands was Heather's hair. Gwen continued to mush the mixture around, more violently then before until, Trent grabbed her hands.

"Gwen snap out of it! You've gone mad with power!" Trent said slapping Gwen across the face.

"T-Trent?" Then Gwen looked at Heather, who was now completely bald. "I over did it didn't I?"

Trent simply nodded.

(B&C)

Chef Hatchet got up from his chair, grabbed his ladle, & slammed open the cabin door. He looked right, then left, then right again. When he saw no one he grumbled something about Chinese food, & reentered the cabin.

Beth had hid herself behind a tree & sighed in relief when she saw Chef leave. Cody was squished by the door when trying to find a hiding place. Stars we're revolving around his head. He almost fell but Beth caught him.

"Gwen?" Cody said hallucinating Gwen instead of Beth.

"Snap out of it Cody!" Beth whispered & hit Cody in the face.

Cody shook his head a few times, & everything became clear again. "BETH! We've got to get this to Gwen!"

Beth nodded & started running back towards the cabins with Cody

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"GWEN! TRENT DIDN- Heather?" Cody said running into the girl's cabin but then noticed Heather tied up & bald.

Gwen & Trent looked at Cody & Beth nervously. "H-hi Cody, Beth."

"OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO HEATHER!!" Beth yelled running over to her alliance leader.

"STOP BETH! SHE DIGUISED HERSELF AS TRENT LAST NIGHT & KISSED YOU!!"

"NO, AN INTERN KISSED ME, NOT HEATHER!"

Gwen looked nervously at Heather. "Whoops, sorry Heather!" Gwen said while smiling innocently.

Beth ripped the tape of Heather's mouth. "OW! GWEN, TRENT! YOU'LL BE- wait, Beth did you say earlier that MACCLEAN is behind this!?"

Beth & Cody nodded.

"I think we all have a common enemy, truce for today Heather?" Gwen said holding out her hand.

"JUST for today, tomorrow we go back to being enemies." And Heather shook Gwen's hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chris's eye's fluttered open. Another day, another time to torture campers. _'Wait, why do I feel a draft on my scalp?'_ Chris quickly picked up his bedside mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Chris screamed as he realized all his hair was gone & someone had drawn a moustache, beard, & glasses on his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Chris screamed again when he noticed a live bear, 2 skunks, 5 rabid squirrels we're inside his cabin. Chris then flew out the window (in his underwear mind you) & ran off into the woods.

Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, & Beth laughed hysterically at the scene.

**MWAHAHAHAHA!! TAKE THAT CHRIS! Review please!**


End file.
